Surprise Visit
by xXxMahiruxXx
Summary: A surprise guest comes to visit. What will Misaki do?


The alarm buzzed in Misaki's ears. He let out a groan as he rolled over to shut it off. Instead, he hit the snooze button and fell back asleep. Ten minutes later, the alarm buzzed again, this time he opened his eyes— red and bloodshot from lack of sleep— only to discover a sleeping Usagi beside him, clutching his giant teddy bear, Suzuki-san. As not to disturb him, Misaki slipped quietly out of bed and sut of the alarm. _Usagi-san will wake up on his own, later, _he thought to himself. _If I wake him up now, things will not end well. _He made breakfast for himself and Usagi, but he covered Usagi's share, set it in the fridge, and scrawled a note on a scrap piece of paper.

_Dear Usagi-san, _

_Breakfast is in the fridge. Heat it up when you get hungry later. I'll see you later._

_-Misaki_

Smiling to himself, he grabbed his key, backpack and made sure to lock the door before leaving Usagi's apartment.

Usagi-san had let him stay there with free room and board. Well, almost free, anyway. Despite his own constant and overly dramatic protests, Misaki found that he didn't particularly hate doing those kinds of things – the kind of things that Usagi wanted to do. _Ah, I'm getting distracted. _Misaki mentally scolded himself. _If I don't get to school soon, I'll be late. _He picked up his pace, now moving in a slow jog. His backpack was a bit heavy from his homework from the previous day. He yawned, tired from getting to sleep late the previous night. That was Usagi-san's fault and he blushed slightly at the memory.

Mitsuhashi University. That's where he wanted to go since his older brother, Takahiro, wasn't able to graduate, having had dropped out to take care of him. He knew he couldn't have gotten accepted without Usagi-san's help, but he pushed that thought aside. Misaki arrived at the school a few minutes later, sitting in his seat beside his friend, Keiichi, just as the bell rang. The brown-haired teen yawned and stretched in his chair. His friend sent him an inquiring look, raising his eyebrows.

"I was up late studying." Misaki looked down, and though Keiichi could tell his friend was lying, he didn't say anything. He only smiled at the sometimes timid brunette. The teen's thoughts drifting, feeling like school was droning on forever and unable to concentrate. After what seemed like an eternity later, the ending bell rang. What Misaki wasn't expecting was waiting for him outside. He could see it as soon as he stepped outside. It was at the entrance; that unmistakable thing—the red. It wasn't just any red car. It was Usagi-san's. There he was, standing so close to it ever so casually, his arms folded. Misaki and Keiichi stopped a few feet before the car; Keiichi holding his bag over his right shoulder.

"U-Usagi-san," Misaki was clearly flustered. "I told you not to come here! You attract too much attention!"

"Get in." It was obvious that the older man didn't care one bit.

"No!" Misaki looked over at his friend, who shrugged.

"Get in." This time was more forceful, but Misaki didn't budge from his spot. Usagi (whose real name was Akihiko Usami) walked over to where the brunette was standing, forcefully pulled him, shoving him into the passenger seat. After getting into the car himself, he sped off, leaving behind a semi-puzzled Keiichi.

The two of them returned to the apartment. Tension filled the air; the young teen still angry about being shoved in the car against his will. He didn't say anything though; he just threw down his backpack. He'd get to it later, along with his homework.

Misaki's grades weren't horrible, but they weren't that good either. Doing homework should be his priority right now, but he wasn't in the mood. He should be used to the older man waiting for him outside the school's gate, but the reality was he wasn't and he didn't think he ever would be. The flashy sight of the red sports car and the attractive older man standing casually close to it. The young brunette was still unsure of his feelings for his brother's close friend for a few reasons— 1) he'd never felt this way toward a guy before, but there was just something about this man that made him want to learn more about him; 2) this guy was Takahiro's closest friend, whom Misaki had learned had been in love with his brother up until finding out Takahiro had a fiancée; 3) this man is almost ten years older than himself and an erotic novelist no less.

He preferred not to think about what (or whom) the novelist wrote about, even though Misaki had a feeling he already knew. He'd flipped through one in the past, skimming and not really reading the words. Thoughts flicked back and forth — fleeting — and guilt setting in. If he didn't do his homework now, he'd surely forget later. He couldn't afford to let his grades slip, especially not after all his hard work just to be able to enrol in that university. The guilt was too much; overpowering his anger. He grabbed his backpack and slammed his room's door.

Usagi cringed. He hated when Misaki slammed the doors, especially in a fit of rage. He followed the teen to his room and barged in.

"What did I say about slamming doors?" His voice showed a hint of anger, but it didn't matter, as he was wrapping his arms tightly around the very surprised Misaki.

"U-Usagi-s-san! I'm doing homework!" Struggling attempts are futile, he realized, but still tried anyway. In a quick flash of movement Misaki found himself with his back against the mattress, staring into the mesmerizing purple eyes of the older man. He blinked his own eyes, a deep green. Usagi was slowly moving his face closer, so close they were almost touching, when there was a knock at the door. The distraction was all Misaki needed to make his getaway. He grabbed his books and barricaded himself in another room. Usagi was just about to go after Misaki when there was another knock at the door, this time more persistent. After seeing who it was, he quickly slammed it shut, but he was a second too late. There stood...

"Get lost." Usagi glared at the man standing in the doorway.


End file.
